


Damn Hillbillies

by MissBayliss



Series: The Coda Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Concussions, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBayliss/pseuds/MissBayliss
Summary: 01x15 The Benders. Dean takes a hit in the back of the head and gets tortured just a little... repercussions? I think yes.





	Damn Hillbillies

Dean's breathing was heavy beside him. Sam joked about him being beaten up by a little girl but he still didn't know how bad the damage was. Dean was hugging his arm to his chest, moving stiffly. Yes, Sam was the one that had been crammed into a cage for days but Dean looked way worse than he did right now.

"She could have... at least given us a ride," Dean moaned, pausing to take a breath in the middle of the sentence.

Sam laughed, "Dude, she's done enough letting us go. Let's take the win when we can."

Dean nodded, breathed out a squeaky, "Yeah."

Sam frowned and glanced sideways at Dean, his shoulder was hanging low and tucked tight to his chest. But they kept walking.

Ten minutes later Dean announced he had to stop.

"Hang on... I gotta..."

"Oh, crap," Sam muttered, taking a lunge towards Dean who's legs had gone jelly underneath him. "Whoa."

He managed to straighten him up and help him sit down on the wet grass by the road.

"Dude, y'alright?"

"Yeah, just... bit dizzy I guess."

"You get knocked out?" Sam asked, squatting down beside him and inspecting his head.

"Mm," Dean groaned, looking white as a sheet, "hit me in the... back of the head with something."

Dean's speech was slightly slurred and Sam's heart started pumping faster, panic setting in.

"Okay, hey. Look at me," Sam grabbed his torch and shined it in his brother's eyes, "Okay, good. Squeeze my hands."

Dean squeezed back without hesitation.

"Good. Push your feet into me... that's good."

"Sam..."

"Dean, we gotta do this, alright? Don't fight me."

Dean rolled his eyes, then put his hand to his forehead.

"What's your name?"

"Dean Winchester."

"What's your date of birth?"

"24th of the 1st, 1979."

"And what year is it?"

"2006."

"You feel nauseous?"

Dean nodded stiffly, "Yeah, a bit."

"Okay..." Sam stared at his brother, "What else did they do to you?"

Dean closed his eyes, "Sam, please."

"Dean. You've had a head injury. You were unconscious for how knows long. We need to know if anything is serious."

Dean sighed, "My head's kinda sore."

"Yeah, well you've got concussion," Sam ran his hand over the back of Dean's head, feeling a rather sizeable lump, "Where else is there?"

"Mm... shoulder."

"What happened to your shoulder?" Sam asked, hands already working over the area, "Jesus!"

" _Unng_ ," Dean groaned, "You found it."

"My God, Dean. This burn is deep."

"I'm... kinda tired."

Dean's head started dipping.

"Hey, hey, hey. No. Stay awake, alright?"

Dean blinked widely, breathing laboured.

"Okay, let's sit for a bit. Come on."

Sam helped, half drag his brother back to lean against the trunk of a tree so he was sitting up.

"God, Sam," Dean brought a fist to his mouth.

"You gonna be sick?"

Dean's face was white, new sweat breaking out on his forehead. He nodded.

Sam helped him lean to the side but Dean just coughed and spluttered but nothing came up.

"Take it easy, man," Sam patted Dean's back.

Dean leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes, swallowing to control his stomach, and actively slowing his breathing.

"What do you want to do, Dean?"

Dean sighed, "Give me a minute. I'll be alright to walk."

"We can..."

"No, we can't stay here."

"But, Dean."

"Sam, shut up for a second," Dean moaned.

"Sorry."

Dean swallowed.

Sam ran his hands gently over Dean, looking for any other injuries. Dean complied but it was probably only because he couldn't bring himself to knock him away.

"I'm okay," Dean said, and when Sam looked up his eyes were open, "I'm just dizzy, that's all."

"Did you eat anything today?"

"Did you?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They fed me... it was crap, but they fed me."

"Hm."

"Dean... did you eat today?"

Dean took too long to answer. Sam knew that he hadn't. If he had been missing Dean wouldn't have stopped, not to eat, not to sleep, nothing. He would keep charging until he found his brother.

"Slipped my mind," he mumbled.

Sam sighed, "Geez, Dean. I can't really call an ambulance now, can I?"

Dean death stared him, "You do and I'll break your face."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Sam frowned looking at his brother. His skin was white.

“Okay… help me up.”

“Wait, what? Why don’t we just take a minute here. Let you catch your breath.”

“Sam, if I stop for too long I won’t be able to start. Let’s just get back to the car.”

Dean started struggling to his feet and Sam grabbed him. Dean’s hand went out to brace himself on the tree.

“ _Nnngg_ , this sucks.”

Dean finally straightened but Sam kept his grip tight, “You okay?”

Dean blinked, and blew out a breath, “Yeah… I’m good.”

“You sure?”

Dean laughed breathlessly, “No.”

Sam’s hand slid across his back and he couldn’t help but laugh too, “Come on. Let’s keep moving.”

~

Dean stumbled into Sam once the impala was in sight, almost knocking both of them over.

“Hey, hey, hey. You alright?”

Dean smirked, breathing through his mouth, “Fantastic.”

“Almost there, dude,” Sam had his arm around his brother, keeping his path steady.

“Sam, I don’t think – “

“Keep moving, Dean. Just a little bit further.”

They made it back to the impala and Sam leaned Dean up against it, raiding his pockets for the keys.

“Needa… lie down.”

Sam looked up at Dean, “No, you’re riding up front with me, okay?”

If Dean had suffered at head bleed he did not want him lying down and allowing gravity to help things along. Until he’d assessed Dean for a few more hours he had to stay upright.

“How you doing?”

Dean grunted, “Bit of a headache, that’s all.”

“Yeah, and that arm you’re cradling is completely fine,” Sam said, sarcastically.

“Yep,” Dean moaned.

Sam sighed, “Come on.”

~

Sam and Dean spent the next 48 hours hole up in a motel a couple of towns over, until Sam was sure nothing was seriously wrong. Dean was groggy, moody, headachey and lethargic. Sam dressed his arm as well as he could, they really should have had a professional do it but they couldn’t afford that right now. In more ways than one. But he’d done his best to salvage the skin that was there and manhandled his brother into a sling.

“You’re not driving yet.”

Dean gaped, “Dude, you’ve had me sidelined for two days! We’re leaving now, and I’m driving my friggen car!”

“Dean, settle down, alright. You’re not up to it yet. You can’t even walk in a straight line,” Sam postulated as Dean sat on the edge of his bed, fuming.

“Sam, I’ve taken plenty of knocks to the head. I can handle it.”

“You’re in a sling.”

“I can drive with one hand.”

“Dean.”

“ _Sam_.”

“Look, give it one more day. And I think we can agree that you haven’t had concussion this bad before… You’re healing, man. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Dean looked down, jaw working, “Sam…”

“What, Dean?”

“Just… you were gone, and I…”

“You found me, Dean.”

“And what if I hadn’t?” Dean fixed him with a steely stare.

“But you did.”

Dean sighed, looking down again.

“You always do.”

“I just think, man… if something happened to you, I…”

“Hey… we’re okay.”

Dean nodded, letting a minute pass.

“Damn hillbillies.”

Sam laughed, “You got that right.”

 

_End._


End file.
